Treats and temptations
by KlikStar
Summary: Sephiroth does not enjoy anything which disturbs the organised structure of his compound. When Zack organises a Halloween party he is not impressed, until a certain blonde appears in costume. Part of the Four way split saga, Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**Just a little bit of Halloween fun for the boys. I know it's a little early but I just couldn't wait to get it up (hehehe).**

**I still don't own them and it's still rated M for the Yaoi WARNING!**

**Hope you enjoy and as always please review.**

* * *

**Treats and temptation**

"Come on Seph, it'll be fun" Zack whined. looking up at the general with pleading puppy eyes.

"There is nothing fun about this festivity" Sephiroth informed him bluntly.

"Yes there is, or you wouldn't have organised a party."

"I didn't organise anything, you took the liberty of using my name to arrange this charade."

"But I got you a costume and everything."

Sephiroth stopped and a silver eyebrow quirked at the soldier's gaze.

"A what?"

"You know a costume, to dress up in."

"Zackary, Halloween is not about dressing up and eating candy. It is based on all Hallows Eve and is a very sacred occasion for some people."

"It's sacred for him too, yo. Dude prays something rotten after he's eaten too much sugar" Reno teased from across the room.

Zack merely stuck his tongue out at the red head and focused once more on the general.

"Come on, it will be fun. We can all go dressed up and then play make believe afterwards" he continued, raising his eye brows suggestively.

"So what am I to be" Sephiroth sighed, his resolve beginning to waver.

"Frankenstein's monster of course" the soldier announced, quite pleased with himself.

The general's eyebrow quirked again, but was this time accompanied by a slightly ferial growl of warning.

"And yourself?" the general asked, his voice straining to be neutral through gritted teeth.

"Why Dracula of course" Zack replied grinning.

"Yea, cause he likes to suck" Reno threw in before laughing loudly.

"Bite me" Zack quipped back.

"That's your job man, but you can bite me anytime."

Sephiroth rolled his eyes at the pair as Zack made another face at the red head, before letting a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"And what about you?" he asked this time the question directed at Reno.

"Why the devil of course" Reno declared, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He even held a pair of plastic horns in his hand to emphasis the point.

Sephiroth sighed heavily and sagged against the table. He began to massage the bridge of his nose as the feeling of a headache began.

"Am I to assume you have convinced Cloud to take part in this nonsense?"

"Yep" the soldier replied.

"Sure have" Reno agreed cheerfully.

"And what will he be dressed as?" the general asked, holding his breath in fear of the answer.

"Not a clue" Reno informed him.

"You haven't assigned him a costume?"

"Nope, Spiky said he had it sorted so we left him to it" Zack admitted looking just as confused.

"Then he has not fallen victim to your antics?"

"Hey" Zack protested as Reno laughed again.

"Cloudy said he'd meet us at the party, so you'd better get ready."

Sephiroth sighed again as his headache became a dull throbbing. Only these two seemed to be able to cause him so much tension.

"Fine" he glared "I will go to the party, but I'm not dressing up."

"Seph" Zack whined again, but instantly fell silent at the glare he received "Ok, I suppose it's a start."

Cloud looked at himself in the mirror and began to feel nervous. He hadn't thought much past the idea, but now as he looked at himself he began to wonder if it was too much. The white cotton trousers were a perfect fit, being tight at the waist and flowing out as they widened near his ankles. The white top was made from the same material, and although it was also a little bit too big, it hung from his shoulders to flow down his body gracefully. He was actually glad that the top had sleeves to cover his arms and enjoyed the way they opened up near his wrists to hang down over his hands. He began to wonder if the white feather wings were a bit too much, but knew it was too late to find anything else, besides they actually looked quite good on him. He had even managed to find a piece of silver tinsel and now wore it resting amongst his golden spikes. There had also been some glitter in the box (with the tinsel) and Cloud had used some on his cheeks to add a bit of sparkle. He studied himself once more enjoying the reflection as it smiled back at him. So what if his costume wasn't traditional for this time of year, he still looked good. With this in mind he hurried from the room, knowing he was already late, and made his way across the compound to the party.

Cloud reached the main building, his body shivering slightly from the evening chill. He had been in such a rush he had forgotten to grab a coat, and also began to doubt his mental state for not wearing shoes. So what if his ShinRa issue boots didn't fit the costume, they would have stopped his feet from freezing. Just like most of the compound, the corridor was deserted, but the cadet could already hear the sound of many voices talking and music blaring from the canteen. He made his way towards the door and took a deep breath before going in.

Sephiroth was not a man who enjoyed parties, often finding them more of an annoyance to his normal routine, and a disturbance to the organised structure of his compound, but looking around himself he acknowledge that Zack had done a good job. The room was mainly dark, lit only by various coloured spot lights and lanterns which gave off an amazing atmosphere. The refreshments were also themed and nothing was too inappropriate to upset or anger someone, in fact most of the guest in attendance seemed to be quite enjoying themselves.

"Well?" Zack enquired, noting the general's body relaxing.

"I admit, you have done well."

"Told you" Zack announced triumphantly.

"Yea, yea whatever" Reno sighed ignoring the over excited soldier. "So anyone seen Cloudy?"

Just as Sephiroth and Zack were answering with shakes of their heads the far door opened and said cadet moved into the room. The three men felt their hearts leap into their mouths as they took in the sight of the heavenly figure.

"Sweet Gaia" Zack gasped.

"Well hot damn" Reno cheered gleefully.

"Oh my" Sephiroth agreed.

They watched as the nervous angelic face of the blonde looked around shyly, his eyes desperately searching the crowded room, and a bright smile gracing his features when he met their gaze. Slowly the cadet entered the hall and began to make his way across the room, his bare feet hardly making a sound as he padded softly towards them. As if by magic the room fell into a hushed silence, the music now playing to itself, as Cloud's progress drew more and more people's attention away from what they had been doing. The blonde could feel their eyes on him, knew he was the centre of attention and for once he didn't care.

He let his hips move gracefully as he walked, could feel the material of his clothes flowing like water against his body, the edges drifting softly like air. He could feel the feathered wings on his back bounce gently with each step and could easily imagine that they must look like they were beating, as if ready to take flight. He also knew that the glitter would be reflecting the lights which played on his pale skin giving his cheek's a wonderfully ethereal shine. He came to stop just inches away from his boyfriends and smiled innocently at them.

Their relationship was still a secret, not that the rumour's which circulated gave any doubt, but it was never confirmed. They kept it discreet, well as discreet as they could, and right now Cloud was nothing more than a cadet to them. The blonde played the part he was assigned, enjoying every teasing minute of it.

"Good evening Sir" he addressed the general softly "Lieutenant Fair, Mr Sinclair" he acknowledge with equal innocence.

The look in the men's eyes was anything but innocent and Cloud's eyes sparkled in response.

"Cadet Strife" Sephiroth managed to acknowledge him, the only one of the three to still have control of his body and mind. "Your costume is most befitting"

"Thank you Sir."

Cloud could feel the heat in the general's gaze and it stirred his body, warming it so that parts of him began to tingle with all too familiar pleasure. Cloud blushed at the realisation and bowed his head before excusing himself from their company. He turned and made his way over to the far corner blending in with the crowd but never actually disappearing from sight.

"Are you responsible for this, tell me now or suffer dearly" Sephiroth all but hissed in Zack's ear.

Zack gulped loudly, blinking uncontrollably as he fought to get his mind going again, the sight of Cloud having melted every part of his cortex.

"Not me" he managed to gurgle, as his eyes began to focus again.

"Man, kids a tease" Reno gasped, unable to let the angelic sight leave his eyes.

Sephiroth stared at both men intently, searching each for an admission of guilt as to who was responsible for dressing the blonde in such a desirable costume. He needed to know which one of them was responsible for making his trousers suddenly feel so tight in such a public place. It only took him a second to realise that both men were completely disarmed by the cadet's presence and accepted that they had not been the cause of such an arousing display.

"A perfect temptation" Sephiroth mused as he let his gaze travel back to the cadet, an almost predatory smile on his lips.

The party was a success and even Sephiroth had to agree that the occasion had been a morale boost for all who attended. Cadet's had been allowed to stay a little later than curfew, but not by much, and Cloud had been dismissed along with the others at the specified time. Soldier's had been relieved at various stages based on their ranking system and now as the clock struck midnight the canteen was almost completely empty save for three bodies.

"I guess I should grab a broom" Zack commented wearily.

"Leave it."

Zack blinked at the general in disbelief.

"Did you just say to leave it?"

"Yes."

"Why? Who are you? What have you done with the general?" Zak asked playfully.

"Maybe I have other intentions for your energy" Sephiroth smirked back at the soldier.

"I'm still feeling pretty 'energetic'" Reno announced .

"Really?" Sephiroth purred.

"Shame poor Spiky had to go home, all alone, dressed like that" Zack sighed, his mind already going to places which were very inappropriate for an angel to be.

"It is a pity, but we can still enjoy the memories of his presence."

"Does that mean you're gonna think about him while doing me?" Reno pouted dramatically.

"Never, but I am going to be thinking about him as we head back to Zack's apartment."

"Why mine?"

"It's closer."

With that the general began to move towards the door, a purposeful stride to his step. Zack and Reno grinned wildly at each other and quickly chased after the silver haired man that would no doubt screw them senseless in his over aroused state.

They reached the apartment in little time, almost a record of sorts, and Zack fumbled with the key card to get the door open. It wasn't just the excitement which made his hand's tremble slightly, but the way Reno was leaning into his neck kissing the sensitive skin, as Sephiroth's very obvious arousal pushed up against his rear.

"If you guys don't calm down I'm not gonna get this thing open" he panted.

"If you don't get it open then we will take you right here" Sephiroth responded in an amused and half serious tone.

"Gaia help me" Zack breathed and focused every bit of himself on getting the door open.

The familiar sound of the lock undoing was all it took and suddenly Zack felt himself being lifted and carried into the apartment, Sephiroth's strong arms wrapped tightly around his waist, and the general's very firm anatomy pressed up against him. The soldier's breath hitched at the movement of the general walking, as each step pushed that hard swelling between the silver haired man's legs up against his backside. Even through the fabric of their clothes the sensation was driving the soldier mad with need.

Reno moved through the door behind them smiling gleefully at the soldiers moan, easily guessing what had caused it. He had seen the general's bulge forming and knew exactly where it was currently positioned. It was only as he began to close the door that he noticed the pair of boots lying inside the small corridor and stopped. It took a moment for his brain to register who the owner of the boots was, and excitement shot through him, as he quickly shut the door and made his way towards the bedroom.

By now Zack was being ravished by the general and they were somehow entwined together, with Sephiroth's arm's still wrapped around Zack's chest, but now the soldier was twisted within the embrace so that they could kiss. The heat and need was there in every touch and caress on exposed skin, hands already moving to undo buttons and fastening. It caught them both by surprised when Reno walked straight past them, without stopping or joining in, and towards the bedroom.

"Um Reno?" Zack enquired, his voice a little breathy, as the Turk pushed the bedroom door open slowly.

Reno's eyes came round to meet his and there was a light in them which Zack hadn't seen before. A glowing heat that made the soldier's groin tighten and Zack knew there was something in that room which he needed to see. Thankfully Sephiroth had the same understanding and lowered Zack down so they could join the Turk.

Standing by his side both the general and soldier followed the red head's gaze back into the bedroom and drew in synchronised breaths of joy at the sight which greeted them. There on the bed, deep in a peaceful slumber in all his angelic glory, was their little Cloud.

"How did you know?" Zack whispered afraid to wake the blonde.

"Saw his boots by the door, kid must have sneaked over after curfew was called."

"A disregard for orders, it seems this angel is not so innocent" Sephiroth breathed, his voice filled with amusement and desire.

"It almost seems a shame to wake him" Zack sighed dreamily, the sight making his heart feel warm and fluffy.

"What if I'm already awake?" a sleepy voice mumbled from inside the room.

All three men stared speechless as the vision in front of them moved slightly and bright blue eyes opened to shine in the pale light of the room. The curtains were still open and the radiance of the night fell upon Cloud's body like a glowing blanket, accentuating every curve and bend of his sleek body. His delicate features only seemed to grow softer and more desirable as the nights elegance added to his own, illuminating him in a way that could not be described by mortal man.

Cloud raised himself into a sitting position and smiled at the men before him, their combined stare making him blush. He looked away slightly embarrassed and a soft nervous laugh escaped his lips. It was like music to the men's ears as they moved into the room drawn by the gentle sound.

"Hey Seph."

"Yes Zack."

"Is this what you meant by sacred occasion?" the soldier asked almost breathlessly.

"No, but I am indeed thanking someone right now for giving us this delightful creature."

"Creature?" Cloud mused, a blonde eyebrow rising slightly.

"Indeed a heavenly creature, which I have every intention of corrupting" the general informed the cadet with a glint in his eye.

The next second Cloud found himself on his back and managed a small squeak of surprise before the general's lips claimed his in a deep and heated kiss. The angel moaned as the general's body pushed down against him, pressing their shared arousals together. A moan of pleasure travelled from Sephiroth and into Cloud's mouth, through their joined lips, as the cadet's body began to squirm beneath him.

"Shouldn't it be the devils job to corrupt angels?" Reno questioned the pair as they came up for air.

"Who cares as long as someone's corrupting him" Zack announced bouncing from one foot to the other.

"Zack, how much candy did you actually eat?" the general enquired, noting the soldier's apparent sugar rush high.

"Not that much, honest" Zack defended himself, but the immense grin on his face was betraying him.

Cloud's amused giggle drew their attention back to him and Sephiroth could only stare, as sinful thoughts entered his mind regarding the pure virtuous form beneath him.

"I believe you are correct Reno" he informed the Turk, much to everyone's surprise.

"You don't want me?" Cloud's voice was softer now and the edge of sadness within the question stabbed at the general's heart.

"I want you very much, but I also want to watch Reno and you together" he reassured gently.

Cloud smiled softly and Sephiroth eased down to once more place a kiss upon the cadet's delicate lips.

"How could anyone not want you?" he whispered into the blonde's ear before moving away again.

Cloud shivered at the sensation of the general's warm breath against his body and allowed the small sigh of pleasure to pass over his lips unhindered. He watched as Sephiroth moved away from him and felt the bed shift as the red haired demon came into view.

"Hey gorgeous" Reno drawled making Cloud smirk.

"Hey yourself, hot stuff."

"Umm hot stuff, I like that."

Both laughed at the shared amusement and then the sound faded as their eyes connected and something else stirred between them.

"You know" Reno considered hesitantly "It might be more fun if you tried to ... convert me."

His eyes had travelled away from the cadet's, uncertain of the blonde's reaction to his request, but now he nervously brought them back up to find out the answer.

Cloud's eyes shone with excitement and he was chewing his bottom lip letting Reno know that he was just as nervous about the idea as the Turk was.

"I'd like that" the angel breathed and Reno felt his body respond as if his vein's were filled with fire.

"Can I make a request" Zack's voice cut in, the excitement clearly getting to the soldier. "Keep the accessories."

"You wish to have them remain in costume for this?"

"Not all of it" Zack mumbled uncertainly "just the wings and horns."

To the soldier's surprise his suggestion was not instantly dismissed and even Sephiroth agreed that the idea had possibilities. Cloud and Reno merely grind at each other as the idea of playing out the game they had started began to excite them even more.

Clothes were removed slowly as all four men enjoyed the feel of each other's bodies. Sephiroth had not dressed up, much to Zack's frustration, but he took great delight in undressing the blonde and red head savouring every part of their tender flesh beneath the disguises. He couldn't help but consider that their costumes were not really a masquerade, but in fact a reflection of their true natures, with Reno being as sinful as the character he portrayed and Cloud being the gift from heaven that he was.

Zack was also enjoying himself, the evening have gone better than planned. So what if Seph hadn't got into the spirit of the evening at first, he certainly seemed to be making the most of it now. The soldier sighed happily as he watched Cloud rearrange the feathered wings back into place on his back, the blonde blushing furiously at what they were doing, still playing along to the role he had given himself. Trust Cloud to come up with such an innocent costume, which was delightfully arousing, and then make them suffer like that at the party. All that looking but no touching had been torture to Zack and the swelling between his legs had taken a while to go down, even after the cadet had left.

Reno moved himself to lie down on the bed and felt Cloud's weight settle on his hips, as the cadet straddled his lap. He had wanted to do this since watching Cloud and Zack that first time, but the opportunity to ask had never seemed right until now. The Turk looked up and drew in a trembling breath as the blonde looked down at him. Moonlight played across the cadet's features making him shine even brighter, his eyes sparkling crystal blue, the wings stretched out behind him fluttering gently as if stirred by a breeze.

Cloud couldn't help but smile as he looked down at Reno, the Turk's red hair only adding to the illusion of a devil. He traced fingers gently over the contours of the smooth chest beneath him and sighed as the muscles trembled at his touch. He had wondered what it would be like to move inside Reno's body, had debated if it would feel the same as Zack's or would it be something completely different, had wondered if the red head would even want to try.

"I'm still not sure what I'm doing" he admitted to the Turk, his face blushing at the confession.

"Just do what feels right, then it can't be wrong" Reno reassured him.

As if on cue Zack lent forward and placed a small tube of lotion in Cloud's hand, causing the blonde's blush to deepen.

"Want some guidance again?" he asked trying to give innocent eyes and failing miserably.

"That would be nice" Cloud agreed laughing softly at the soldier's expression.

They adjusted themselves so that Cloud was no longer straddling Reno's lap but now kneeling between his legs, legs which had been spread wide to allow the cadet access. Zack sat behind Cloud, much as Sephiroth had done the first time, and moved them to rest comfortably together closer to Reno's body. Once again Cloud felt the cool slick liquid being applied to his fingers, but this time spread it without being instructed.

He waited for Zack to take his hand and guide it, but the soldier didn't move as expected.

"Zack?"

"Yea"

Aren't you going to ... I mean ... I ..."

"I'm only here as back up Spiky, this is your show" the soldier informed him smiling gently.

Cloud felt the lump forming in his throat, but nodded in understanding. He turned his attention back to the Turk beneath him and smiled nervously.

"You ok?" Reno asked gently

"Yes" Cloud said, letting out a slow breath.

Before any of them could ask again the blonde began to move forward and rise up across Reno, taking up a new position on the bed, forcing the soldier to move aside as his lithe body stretched out to its full length. Sephiroth and Zack watched as the cadet took a press-up position over the Turk, their torso's barely touching, their erections just about brushing together as the firm flesh jutted out from their bodies. Reno gasped at the slight contact and his throbbing need twitched in excitement, while Cloud merely took a steadying breath and focused himself. The cadet now lowered his lips to the Turk's and placed them upon Reno's, sealing the soft flesh together in a delightful kiss. Reno was too engrossed in the sensation of Cloud's tongue teasing his own to notice, but the general and soldier were fully aware of Cloud's poised stance. How the cadet held himself above Reno's body so that only their lips were meeting, how the strain began to show in the blonde's limbs as they trembled to hold the position.

Cloud broke away from the kiss first, but he didn't pause to draw air. Instead he left Reno gasping for breath and began to place small chaste kisses across the red heads check, along the slope of his jaw and down the sensitive skin of his neck. He held his position above the Turk, never touching the body with his own, only moving to allow his lip's to descend over the ivory flesh beneath him. The cadet began to use teeth and tongue as well as his lips to tease the red head and took great pleasure in the sounds of delight he was beginning to draw from the man's mouth.

Reno was drowning somewhere, he didn't know where and he didn't care how, all he knew was that right now if he died, he would die happy. The cadet's attack on his senses was amazing and to top it all off the blonde was doing it by himself, acting on his own impulses and that was what made Reno moan in pleasure at each touch. He was aware now that Cloud's body was not connecting with his, that the blonde was teasing him with the simplest of touches, and the desire to grab the cadet and pull him down was steadily growing too much. Reno forced his body to lie still, willed his hands to remain by his sides, and his hips to hold their place on the bed. In a desperate attempt to control himself the Turk clenched his hands tightly, screwing the material of the bed sheets up into his fists. He gasped as Cloud lips drew steadily closer to his swollen flesh, could feel the cadet's warm breath against his sensitive skin, and knew what the blonde intended to do to him. He closed his eyes as the air around his hard length was stirred and became warm against his flesh, drew in a breath as the soft moist lips of the cadet closed around him and began to take him into that glorious warmth. Reno gasped at the feel of Cloud's body taking him in, his body bucking slight, as he fought to hold himself in place.

A loud thump was suddenly heard, followed by a series of curses, and suddenly the tension built up from so much anticipation fell away. Reno's eyes flew open to look where the sound had come from and Cloud's mouth came away from his body as the cadet sat up staring at the same place.

"Damn it" Zack swore again, his head popping up beside the bed.

"Are you alright" Sephiroth asked, his face maintaining a calm composed expression, while his eyes shone with pure delight and amusement.

"Yea, I'm fine. Just lost my balance."

Cloud began to laugh, he just couldn't help it. The highly skilled soldier, who had the grace and agility of a cat in battle, had fallen off the bed.

"What you laughing at Spiky, it's your fault after all" the soldier pouted looking over at the blonde in question.

"Sorry" Cloud said, trying desperately to hold back the laughter which filled him and failing miserably.

"Glad I amuse you" Zack mumbled.

"Come now" the general said smiling gently. "Let me kiss it better."

Zack's smile brightened and he was up and on the bed in a second. His back had barely touched the surface of the mattress when he suddenly found himself being grabbed by the hips and flipped over onto his front.

"I believe I said I was going to kiss it better" the general said in a predatory tone.

"Oh shit" Zack gasped in surprise and excitement, as his ankles were suddenly grabbed by strong hands.

A second later and his legs were forced apart, the action spreading his body wide, exposing him in a very personal way. Zack moaned as Sephiroth began to make delightful advances on his body, as the general's lips, tongue and teeth slowly worked their way up over his calves and thighs kissing, licking and nipping at the sensitive flesh. The sensations were overwhelming and Zack was soon panting against the bed, sweat forming on his sun kissed skin, his muscular form squirming uncontrollably with pleasure.

Sephiroth took great delight in the way the soldier reacted to his advances, drawing in the rich aroma of Zack's body as it became excited, enjoying the way the sounds of pleasure escaped the raven haired mans lips as he writhed desperately on the bed. The general leant forward slightly in his kneeling position and pinned Zack's body down, applying just enough force to hold the soldier in place without hurting him. He was fully aware of Zack's aroused state and took great delight in being able to draw the teasing out longer, in torturing the poor man's already heightened senses even more. The general felt the predatory smile form on his lips as he lowered his body down enough to whisper against Zack's ear.

"Hold your position soldier" Sephiroth order with a soft growl, the body beneath him trembling in response.

"Yes sir" the soldier moaned in willing obedience of the command.

Sephiroth's eyes glowed brightly as he moved back down to his previous place and a second later Zack's eyes slid closed as another nip to his inner thigh left him gasping for breath.

Reno turned away from the scene and found his eyes connecting with Cloud's, the cadet already looking upon him with hunger and lust. The small show between Zack and Sephiroth having added to the blonde's already highly aroused state

"Uuummm so looks like Zack's a little busy to ... help." Reno managed breathlessly as the sounds of the soldier's pleasure filled the room once more.

"Yes, he is" Cloud said huskily, already lowering himself towards Reno's lower body.

"So, uummm, you gonna ... be able .... to ..." He gave up trying to finish the sentence as Cloud's lips wrapped around his erection once again, taking the slightly softened mass into the heat of his moist mouth.

Reno moaned loudly as his body responded to the contact, as the swollen flesh between his legs began to grow again, its length filling the cadet's mouth quickly. He squirmed against the sheets, his grip in the material tightening once more, as he felt the blonde lick and suck his body coaxing it back to its full glory. He had forgotten about Cloud's hand's already being coated in the lubrication, hands which now moved to grasp his hips gently, the slick finger's now gliding across his lower body towards the tops of his thighs. He gasped softly as a single digit teased the opening, as it danced around the edge tormenting the sensitive muscles which quivered at the touch. The Turk groaned and pushed up against the mocking finger, trying to make it go in himself, wanting to feel it touch him inside.

Cloud felt Reno's need as his body moved, the Turks restraint clearly straining to its limits. The cadet smiled as he continued to apply warm pressure to the red heads hard length, the firm flesh twitching against his throat, the taste of pre-cum filling his mouth already. The blonde knew he couldn't enter Reno like this, that it would push the Turk too far too soon. Reluctantly he drew back, using a firm suction on the tender flesh as he moved so that it popped out of his mouth, the sudden pressure change causing Reno to gasp and his body to buck off the bed.

Their eyes connected and heated green met mischievous blue. Reno only had a moment to gather himself, a second to draw in breath, and then he felt it. He felt the pressure change within him as a smooth, slick finger entered his body pushing past that initial wall of muscles to touch inside him. He bucked again, forcing the digit to go deeper, drawing a moan from his lips and a small gasp from the blonde. He wanted to move, needed to feel that part of Cloud tease him inside just as he had done outside. The Turk went to speak, began to form the words which would beg the cadet to excite his body further, but he needn't have worried. Before the words had even found a place in his mind Cloud took control and began to do what Reno wanted, began to work his body enticing wondrous sounds of pleasure from his lips.

Cloud was new to all of this, but he was also a quick study. Reno's body wasn't that much different to Zack's and Cloud quickly discovered that there were certain motions which affected the Turk as much as they did the soldier. He knew when to add the second finger and moved it easily with the first to stretch, tease and torment Reno's body. He began to feel the muscles as they contracted against his fingers, felt the way the Turk's body moved down against them, forcing them in deeper. He moaned softly as he scissored his fingers within the tight warmth and felt the muscles clench down tightly, as he brushed against that sensitive spot which had Reno crying out his name. Cloud smiled and added a third finger, his determination to have Reno ready overriding anything else. He wouldn't hurt the Turk when he entered, wouldn't take that chance, just as they were careful with him at times like this.

Reno was ready, more than ready and Cloud's insistence on delaying their merging was beginning to melt his brain. He adored the cadet for this, thanked whoever was listening that the blonde cared enough to consider his needs, but right now Reno wanted the foreplay over with and wanted the blonde inside him.

"Cloud, please" he begged, his hands reaching out to grab the cadet.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, sweet Gaia, yes." Reno gasped as the blonde's fingers withdrew from his body.

Cloud moved forward, his body brushing against the Turks, rubbing their erections together. Reno gasped loudly and his hands were suddenly on Cloud hips, his eyes locking onto the cadets in a desperate plea.

"Fuck ... me ... now" he stammered unable to control his breathing and suffocating need.

Cloud nodded gently and began to move his body down, began to slide the swollen flesh between his legs towards Reno's opening, began to take the position he would need to enter. The motions were too slow for Reno, the cadet's pace nearly killing him with anticipation. He gasped as Cloud hard length pushed against him, as the swollen head of the blonde's erection began to push past the initial wall of muscles and the cadet's body began to enter. Reno didn't want slow, not any more. He wanted to be filled, wanted to be taken and he wanted it now.

Throwing a warning to the cadet in the form of a moaned apology he gripped Cloud's hips tighter and pulled them forward, the motion forcing that firm flesh deep inside him, the sudden pressure change affecting them both so that they cried out together.

"Reno don't" Cloud gasped as he found his breath again.

"Sorry" Reno croaked, his body already reacting to the cadet's presence within it.

"Reno" Cloud warned desperately, as the muscles which surrounded him continued to clench tightly.

"I'm trying" Reno gasped as his body adjusted to the sensations, as he fought to control the rising pressure. "Shit" he groaned as another spasm coursed through him

"Reeennnoooo" Cloud cried out desperately, his body trembling as he tried to remain still, as he held on to what little control he had left.

"I'm trying" Reno defended himself, but the fight was making the release so much more tempting, bringing the completion so much sooner.

"Oh fuck. Move Cloud just fucking move" he cried at the cadet, the battle having been lost completely.

Now that he had permission Cloud moved, his body acting out the need which consumed it, his hips driving forward to pound into the red heads body frantically. There was so much tension in his body, so much heat and desire as he pushed into Reno's body. He had held on so long, the rising pleasure becoming almost painful and now it had somewhere to go. The cadet gasped for breath as he entered the Turk, as each intrusion into the tight warmth brought a moan from the red head, as each withdrawal was fought against. The muscles of Reno's body gripping him tightly, the surrounding heat pulling him deeper on each returning thrust. Cloud could hardly breath as he ground into the Turks body, as the orgasm rose up within him, as the pressure became a tightening force which stilled his heart, froze his breath.

"Reno" he gasped, his eyes connecting with the green of the devil beneath him, as time stopped.

The Turk was not too lost in the sensation's to feel the eyes watching him, not too far gone to know that it was the blonde who observed him as they moved together. He couldn't control his body as it bucked up against Cloud's, as the cadet's driving force became more insistent. He looked up and took in the sight of the blue eyed angel above him, the gold of Cloud's hair framing his head like a halo, the wings beating against his back with every thrust. Reno felt it then, felt the coil of orgasm begin to reach breaking point, felt it ready to snap. At the same time he realised Cloud had become motionless above him, the cadet's body still and silent as if frozen like a statue in time. Blue eyes glowed down upon him in a way that was not possible, their brightness shinning to an almost blinding light, as the Turk felt himself being consumed by their radiance.

Reno heard the cadet's voice in the distance, heard the angel that glowed above and within him whisper his name, and the tension broke. He came crying Cloud's name to the night, came seeing white light behind his eyes, came feeling heaven as the angel filled him with love.

The orgasm ripped through Cloud as his heart remembered how to beat again, as air was drawn into his starving lungs in a deep gasping breath, as his body gave release into the tight passage which surrounded it. The cadet's thrusts became deeper and harder as he gave himself over to the pleasure, as he felt the Turk's orgasm as strongly as his own. Cloud knew that Reno had found release as the feel of the hot liquid covered his stomach, as the warm white fluid ran down his front coating both of their bodies. The need to fill the Turk raged above everything else now as he felt his body pulse within the warmth of Reno's body, as strong muscles rippled along his swollen flesh draining it, as the red head's body pulled him down and drew the hot seed from his body.

Reno continued to cry out as his body convulsed, as the climax ripped through him. He cried out at the loss from this completion, the loss of spending more time with the cadet inside him, at the loss of control over his own body, at the loss which his release gave as it spurted from his body coating the blondes pale skin. He felt the muscles deep inside his body spasm, felt them clamp down around the tender flesh which was embedded within him. He pushed up against the cadet, his body wanting more of that hard length filling him, needing to feel it bury itself deeper into his body, impaling him harder with each thrust.

They rode each other as the orgasm rode them both, their bodies not pausing for breath, as the glorious sensations ran through them. It was only as their limbs began to give out that they fell against the bed helplessly, as their muscles trembled uncontrollably. They lay in a sweaty panting heap both gasping for breath, the cadet still buried deep with the Turk, as their spent flesh continued to twitch from the remaining contact between them.

"You guys ok" a soft voice asked after a few minutes.

Cloud's eyes blinked open as he took in the sight of the recently ravished soldier, the raven haired man's face smiling brightly.

"We're good, right?" the Turk asked, lifting his head up to catch the cadet's eyes.

Cloud nodded silently and continued to smile, the feathered wing's resting gently against his contented body, his face portraying the sweet innocence of an angel.

"You're not as pure as you pretend to be little angel" Zack teased the blonde softly.

Cloud merely shrugged and adjusted his body on Reno's so that he could embrace the Turk with both arms, bringing them closer together.

"It would appear that this angel is quite content to be corrupted in such a delightful way" Sephiroth said moving up to lie beside Zack on the bed.

"I am" Cloud replied happily, nuzzling the Turk's chest gently.

"You guys ok?" Reno asked, raising a hand up to run fingers through golden spikes.

"Yes, indeed we are" Sephiroth informed them.

"You ok with just watching?"

"Who said we were just watching" Zack replied, his eyebrow's rising in a humours arch.

"I didn't" Cloud announced, surprising them all.

"Really and what gave it away" Zack asked curiously.

"You're grinning too much for just watching" the cadet replied lazily.

" I watched plenty and a very good show it was too."

"That's good" Cloud responded, as a yawn escaped his body.

"You should sleep" Sephiroth commented, reaching forward to brush a finger along Cloud's cheek.

"It's ok. Sergeant Shaw said we didn't have to be in class till eight because of the later curfew" the blonde replied, pressing his face into the touch.

"Eight, Spiky its gone two now. You're gonna be exhausted in drills tomorrow."

"I'm ok" Cloud breathed gently, sleep already consuming him as Reno's hand continued to stroke him gently.

"We can excuse you" Sephiroth offered, already knowing Cloud would refuse the offer.

"No" Cloud responded, his eyes fighting to open and meet the general's on this matter.

"Ssshhhhh ok, we won't" Zack soothed, as his hand reached over to rub gentle circles on the cadet's lower back.

Between the two of them Reno and Zack's comforting actions soon had Cloud asleep, his body finally giving into the demands of much needed rest. They moved him off of Reno's body, carefully removed the wings, and then cleaned him off. He stirred as they dressed him in a spare t-shirt and pair of shorts, but quickly slipped back into a dream filled slumber when one of them soothed and stroked him gently.

"So Seph" Zack started as they all settled into the bed together. "Have you changed you mind about Halloween?"

"I believe I enjoy it more now" the general admitted, drawing the blonde closer to his body as they adjusted themselves beneath the sheets.

"You do realise that Christmas is coming soon" Reno chipped in, the hint of his thoughts and intentions already evident in his voice.

Three pairs of hungry eyes fell on the slumbering cadet and three faces smiled.

"I love Christmas parties" Zack declared softly, his heart skipping at the thoughts which filled his mind.

"I believe I will enjoy this year's festivities as well." Sephiroth said smiling brightly.


End file.
